


【藏源】驯虎

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 作为草原上的常胜将军，成就白虎将军的是他难以捉摸的性格和诡诈多变的行军之法，然而让白狼王头疼的亦是如此。





	【藏源】驯虎

**Author's Note:**

> *食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和争执。（本文为LOFTER存档）  
> -白狼王半藏与白虎将军设定  
> -涉及木马、鞭打等轻中度暴力内容  
> -民族习俗为杜撰请勿当真  
> -OOC一定有

    郁郁葱葱的草原滋养万物，充盈的资源供给着数个牧民部落。起初部落与部落互不联谊亦不侵犯，但一次天灾让草原上的资源急剧下降，部落间的关系骤然紧张起来。  
    就在各个部落忙于混战时，一支称之为白狼族的部落骤然兴起。白狼族的首领白狼王不仅英勇善战，败在他手下的他族将领不仅不会沦为奴隶更会有升迁的机会。于是白狼王的英勇与仁德让他备受尊敬，不少异族的将领为此投其麾下——其中家喻户晓的便是常胜将军的白虎。  
    屡战屡胜的白虎将军以用兵如鬼、善奇袭之术闻名，但奴隶出身的他丝毫不将军衔与军纪放在眼里，即便是白狼王的命令也不见得完全遵从。成就白虎的是其反复无常的性格，最让白狼头疼的亦是如此：几日前东部金雕部落将领率重军讨伐西部逐鹿族，却将军队驻扎在位于北方的白狼族领地之外，喻义不明。白狼下令暂不理会可白虎却率十余轻骑夜袭军营，将那将领的首级高高悬挂于帐外。得到急报的白狼不得不以“入侵领地”为由迅速解决了群龙无首的大军，随之而来的善后问题更是让白狼忙上了一天一夜。他本打算将白虎召来训斥一番，可始作俑者此刻却一副事不关己的样子等待着一会儿的庆功仪式。  
    “你就是这么服从命令的吗，白虎将军？！”  
    “我还以为白狼王不会像对待奴隶那样命令部下呢。”  
    听人如此回答白狼王沉下了脸，他不再多话便扑向对方将那银铸的恶虎面甲掀开，朝着那张与功绩相比过于年轻的脸重重打去。若是在战场白狼不见得是白虎的对手，虽然口上不羁的白虎却不敢真伤了君王，于是不过一会儿便被狼王用腰上的马鞭捆住了手腕按着跪伏在地上。  
    “既然你自己这么说就让你看看本王怎么教训不听话的奴隶吧，源氏。”  
     这次白狼叫了白虎将军的本名，拖拽着源氏慢慢移到王座的矮桌旁。源氏对白狼的大帐不感兴趣，自然也没发现过矮几旁边还有个五层的抽屉。半藏拉开第二层的木盒从里面拿出两颗葡萄大小的铜铃铛，那铃铛里面被塞入了膏体无法响动，即便离源氏有些距离他依旧能闻见药膏幽幽的异香。  
    “如果狼王要教训奴隶的话末将还有军务在身便先行告退了。”  
    被绑住手腕的源氏自知不妙要找个缘由开脱，可他刚要起身就被白狼一把抓住脚踝扯了回来，紧接着软甲下的裤子被暴力地撕开，那两颗润滑好的铃铛也依次被粗暴地挤进了紧闭的穴口里。  
    “半藏！”  
    “仪式即将开始，白虎将军不准备一下吗？”  
    源氏愤怒地喊着族人不敢直呼的名讳。他想挣开绑着自己的鞭子将卡在里面的铃铛抠出来，可半藏却像平日那般微笑着将他搀扶起来送到大帐门口，源氏侧目看见随即牵来的坐骑立刻傻了眼。  
    这依旧是源氏那匹通体纯白的战马，可平日骑乘的马鞍此刻却换成了嵌金的一只。更让他移不开眼的是竖在鞍座上刻意用黄金细细雕琢的假阳具，那上面因刷满润滑用的油脂而泛起璀璨的光。  
    “看来将军想等到族人们都来了再上马，对吧？”  
    半藏的调侃换来源氏恶狠狠的瞪视，被解开束缚的源氏利落地翻身上马想装作毫不在乎地坐下，可当那冰冷的阳具扩开穴口抵上第一颗铃铛时源氏开始迟疑了。就在他犹豫的时候半藏从身后抓住他的腰用力按了下去，紧闭的穴口瞬间被粗长的阳具贯穿。对于不善情事的源氏而言这已经是挑战了，可被顶入更深的铃铛则死死卡在敏感的位置上成了近乎非人的折磨。  
    征战多年的源氏从不畏惧伤痛，可这种来自内里的钝痛却让他有了内脏受伤的恐惧。不仅如此，那钝痛中并存的酥麻更让他由衷地感到害怕。  
    “本王的奴隶能吃下比这多得多的东西，一点小小的惩罚白虎将军不会就受不了了吧？”  
    “白狼王的手段也不过如此，想驯服老虎你差得远呢！”  
    源氏自半藏手中接过方才掉落的头盔，挺直腰板在马上毫不示弱地回击。可狼王并没有源氏预料的愠怒，反而还做出了一副怜悯的模样。  
等白狼宣布仪式开始时源氏催促战马快跑才知晓了其中的厉害：马儿跑起来难免会产生颠簸，即便是骑术精湛的白虎将军也没法让体内的阳具静止不动。他唯一能做的是努力夹紧阳具，让马飞奔起来以尽快结束这场被羞辱取代的仪式。  
草原子民所谓的庆功仪式与城邦国度的典礼不尽相同：英勇的战士胜利后就可骑着战马游走在族人们的帐篷间，而那些在帐外欢迎的族人则向英雄抛洒鲜花和最新鲜的牛奶以献上最诚挚的尊敬与祝福。一般这种意识勇士会像雄狮巡视领地那般雄赳赳、慢悠悠地前行，可有难言之隐的源氏草草就绕过了部族一圈，等回来时身上连一朵花或是一滴奶也没有沾上。  
    “庆功仪式完成了，狼王。现在我可以回去休息了吗？”  
    让战马狂奔的结果是源氏不能控制体内不停磨蹭肠壁的阳具，等他忍着那大幅且迅速的抽送跑回白狼面前请命时对方却不满地摇了摇头。  
    “牛奶象征纯洁、鲜花象征高贵，我的子民都没来得及爱戴伟大的勇士可不行——重新走一圈吧，白虎将军。”  
    “你——！”  
    源氏了然半藏不会给自己好过，他只能咬咬牙调转马头重新按之前的路线走回去，怕半藏再有重来的要求他不得不放慢了速度。随着马匹肩胛的起伏带动着马鞍左右地晃动起来，源氏只能蹬着马镫好让那阳具不至于每次顶上卡在敏感处的铃铛。  
    随着时间的推移，源氏被体内不停捣弄的阳具顶得没了力气便放弃地坐在马鞍上任其在体内肆虐。从未经历过如此对待的肠壁早已被雕刻的纹路磨得发热、发疼，更为难过的是随着肠道的升温铃铛内的药膏逐渐融化溢出，随着阳具的一次次磨蹭将源氏的深处涂了个遍。那些多余的药液更是顺着柱体上繁复的花纹慢慢流淌下来将整个肠道都滋润了。  
    等肠道瑟缩着开始蠕动时源氏才确定那异香的药膏并非是作为润滑补充的东西，被药膏所触及的地方会变得柔软炙热且酥痒无比。此刻源氏早已顾不上夹着阳具减少它乱动，倒是恨不得在那阳具上磨蹭，特别是卡着铃铛的敏感处受药膏滋润最多却得不到刺激。源氏只能用与马匹颠簸相反的动作让阳具用力撞上那铃铛，靠内里的铜珠晃动时带来的轻微颤动聊以慰藉。  
    此刻他有些庆幸自己带着那狰狞可怖的恶虎面具了，否则周遭的族人都能看清百战百胜的将军是如何被药膏折磨得满脸情欲，在大庭广众之下自我慰藉了；倘若他们静下来还能听清每次他故意撞上阳具时铜铃与银甲交相呼应的响声……  
    想到这源氏呻吟一声便射了出来，那药膏的气味竟因动情而愈发浓郁起来。好在族人们泼洒的牛奶早已浇湿了他和战马，那浓白的精液混入奶水与鲜花中一同顺着爱骑纯白的毛发滑落下去。欢声庆祝的族人们不会注意他高潮时抓紧缰绳的手，不会嗅出浓郁的花香中是否有与众不同的气味，更不会发现那些象征纯洁的奶水中混入来自淫欲之门的造物。  
    高潮过后的源氏彻底没了力气，他只能扶着鞍前的把手，尽量挺直腰板维持着勇士应有的样子。好在常胜将军的战马早已熟悉了这样的仪式，即便源氏没有过多的操纵也能按照流程将这一圈慢慢走下来。方才的那次源氏是疾驰而过，如此缓慢的走下来才发现白狼氏族的领地又扩张了不少，甚至还没走回王帐源氏就被那阳具折磨得射出了第二次。  
    “末、末将已经完成庆功仪式了，还请王上准许末将回去休息。”  
    折腾过一圈的源氏此刻学乖了，干脆用着敬语暗示半藏能放他一马。半藏没有理会的意思而是示意周遭的侍卫退下，随后就抓着源氏一条腿把他从马上掀翻下去。为防虫蚁王帐周围的草都被除了去，但每日翻修数次的土地松软得让源氏感受不到丝毫疼痛，倒是随着冲撞进入更深的铃铛让他半痛苦半舒爽地呻吟出声。那骇人的面具摔了出去，此刻源氏脸上情欲未退也就不敢与狼王对视。  
    “现在学会怎么服从王上了吗，白虎将军？”  
    “我只能做到不杀了你，半藏。”  
    这多半算是气话，可半藏却当真地拽着源氏的头发将他一路拖进了王帐。埋在源氏体内的铃铛随着姿势的变化死死卡在内里，随着拖拽甚至能听见细微的响声。  
    “在信仰力量的草原任何人都有弑君的资格，但你没有——想想是谁把你从奴隶提拔成名将的，源氏？”  
    半藏踢开王帐正中的巨狼皮，将钉入地面的铁链拷在源氏四肢之上。如此一来，无论源氏如何挣扎也只能维持着跪趴的姿势。  
    那套被牛奶滋润得闪亮的银甲由半藏慢慢脱下，撕得破烂的下裤则干脆被撕碎扔在一边。源氏此刻赤裸着被锁链死死束缚着，正如他第一次遇见狼王那般。  
    “当初那个奴隶贩是为什么要打死你来着？因为你不把他的命令放在眼里，还咬伤了前来试货的买主。”  
    半藏用他随身的马鞭托着对方的下巴强迫源氏抬头与他对视，那双明亮幽蓝的眸子依旧被得不到的欲望折磨得湿润，让一向锐利如鹰的眼神柔和下来。搭在鞭柄上的下巴随着喉头紧张的滚动轻微颤动几下，等半藏将鞭子拿来那具如猛虎般健壮的身躯立刻警惕地紧绷起来。  
    “但狼王向所有勇士许诺过绝不会用对待奴隶的方式对待勇士中的任何一个。”  
    “我还说过回报是我要得到应有的尊重，以及服从。”  
    用于驯马的鞭子毫无预兆地落在源氏肩上，即便半藏控制了力度但被抽打过的地方依旧立刻肿起一块。源氏紧紧咬着牙忍住了脱口而出的喊叫，不待他将疼痛消化下去下一鞭就又抽了上来。  
    “我没有打死你的想法，但将军明白自己错了前本王也不会停下。”  
    接连的三鞭顺着前两鞭的角度一次向下排下去，如此五鞭便均匀地划分了源氏的腰背。源氏预料中可能与鞭伤交叠的第六鞭并没有到来，在身后施刑的人反而蹲下小心地摸过高高肿起的鞭痕。指腹按压在红肿的皮肤上让源氏无法压抑地发出抽气声，但算得上示弱的举动并没有获得怜悯，反而让半藏更加用力地按上了伤口。  
    “呜……”  
    伤口被按住的源氏本能地压低前身企图躲开半藏的折磨，因此而高高翘起的屁股则成了被教训的新目标。折起的马鞭与方才不同，宽阔的受力面让它不像鞭稍那样带来尖锐的刺痛却加大了被击打的面积，加之半藏与方才重得多的力道没有让源氏感到丝毫解脱。  
    “我可给你带来了胜利，半藏！”  
    “以你的性命作为赌注吗，源氏？！”  
    鞭子恰巧蹭过早已被阳具折磨得红肿的穴口。还无法完全合上的穴口被鞭子抽过时如同被唤醒般地迅速收缩起来，空虚得已经麻木的肉穴在如此刺激下变本加厉地传来令源氏恐慌的快感。  
    “啊嗯…”  
    被快感左右的源氏不禁发出一声短暂即逝的呻吟，离他极近的半藏显然是听见了呻吟才开始轻轻抽打起脆弱的嫩肉。与方才的巧合不同，刻意的鞭打让鞭稍每次都能轻轻地扫过半开的穴口并且进入些许，让那瘙痒空虚的嫩肉欣喜得微微痉挛。尖锐的刺激能够暂时缓解源氏体内的瘙痒，可得不到进入的肠壁只能靠含紧内里的铃铛聊以慰藉。此刻源氏倒有些想念方才那实打实贯穿自己的阳具了。  
    “我可是…百战百胜的常胜将军…能取我性命的勇士还没生出来呢。”  
    得不到慰藉的穴口被半藏轻轻探入一根手指，尽管这样的爱抚几乎让源氏感激得呻吟出声但没法让他向狼王多余的命令低头。得不到忏悔的半藏立刻将那根还温柔寻找着敏感点的手指抽了出来，紧接着拿起放在源氏背上的马鞭朝还一张一合着挽留手指的穴口连续抽打了三下。  
    “十余轻骑夜袭百人军营，就算输了你也依旧是百战百胜的常胜将军——这场奇袭根本就算不上一场战争，以后你也没命去打败仗了。”  
    数条牛皮绳编制而成的马鞭此刻被半藏紧紧按在源氏被鞭打得泛红的穴口上摩擦，坚硬的鞭柄进入已经完全红肿起来的穴口时源氏不禁发出疼痛与舒爽参半的呻吟。四肢被死死锢在地上，源氏只能弓着腰背尽量躲闪着鞭柄去触碰埋在深处的铃铛，可无论他怎么挣扎半藏还是让鞭柄抵着铃铛按在敏感点的位置。  
    “你该在这好好反省，源氏。”  
    把鞭柄彻底塞入对方体内后半藏用力拍打几下炙热的臀瓣便起身要离开，衣袍被拽住的阻碍让他回头看着正叼着下摆的源氏。  
    “我想要别的东西…主人。”  
    源氏不会向半藏道歉但也不想让自己就这样被扔在帐里，这是最可能打动半藏的方式了，虽然颇有自损八百的意思但他也没时间去在意这个。  
    “那你想要点什么呢，源氏？”  
    半藏不需要答复就知晓答案。他伸手磨蹭着源氏还叼着衣摆的唇瓣，等人听话地松开衣服才掰开他的嘴巴搅动着向来牙尖嘴利的口腔，而源氏则一反方才的反抗顺从地吸吮起来。  
    源氏的举动显然取悦了半藏，他抽出手指将上面的津液在源氏脸颊上擦干后绕着对方转了半圈才站定在身后。被锁链束缚着的源氏没法转身，他只能回头看半藏是如何解下那雕着狼头的腰带，将衣袍拨开露出已经高高挺立的欲望。  
    “我想请您取而代之，王上…嗯…主人。”  
    在不满的拍打下源氏从善如流地更正了称谓，被取悦的半藏则立刻给了他应得的奖励：被后穴夹得泛着水光的鞭柄被抽出，粗糙的皮革刮过肠壁慢慢退出的诡异触感让源氏发出同呜咽般的呻吟，那鞭柄才刚刚被扔在一旁比它粗大得多的欲望便填满了还未来及闭合的穴口。  
    被马鞍上的阳具开拓过的穴口不至于被半藏弄伤，可从未被进入过的肠壁被如此撑开还是让源氏难受得仰起头。那欲望试探地抽送了几下便抵上了还埋在里面的铃铛，轻轻地顶撞一下让瘙痒的深处得到了些许慰藉，刺激得源氏舒服得动了动腰胯。  
    “你看起来可不像是第一次，这么快就学会享乐了？”  
    半藏将系在源氏手腕上的铁索解下让人直起身来。体位突然的变化让深处的铃铛向下滑落些许紧紧贴上圆润的头部，那上面细微的雕花磨蹭上敏感的孔洞也让半藏舒服得叹了口气。  
    似乎从那下落的铃铛里得到了启发，半藏紧紧箍住源氏的腰胯便将那铃铛慢慢顶入些许再迅速向外抽出。随着下身的进出那铃铛被顶到深处又迅速落回，上面复杂纹路不紧磨蹭着源氏的肠道也会在重重落下时蹭上半藏的顶端。铃铛在体内发出清脆且沉默的铃声，与源氏被蹭上敏感点时刻意压抑着的甜腻呻吟相得益彰。  
    “是本王干得你舒服还是那马鞍子舒服，既然舒爽又怎么不叫呢？”  
    半藏从背后抓住源氏的喉咙迫使人紧紧贴在自己身上，深埋在体内的欲望也紧紧地钉在里头，铜铃也被顶进了从未触及过的地方。逐渐缺氧的源氏恐惧地抓挠着前方，在对方的压迫下张开嘴放任自己随着一次次的顶入出声，甚至在半藏故意将下身抽出时讨好地小声呜咽。  
    “王上…半藏！”  
    那铃铛被顶到深处便卡住不再动弹，一直被其折磨的敏感处却不得闲地被半藏用力顶弄起来。下身自然与铃铛不同，那高温的顶端按上敏感处给源氏一种要被烫伤的错觉，次次变换着角度的抽送也比只会磨蹭的铜铃灵活得多，即便源氏紧紧咬着牙也无法阻挡被干出破碎且甜腻的呻吟。  
    半藏随着反复的抽送也逐渐被不停痉挛着的肠道夹得快到达顶点，他不再大开大合地抽送而是刻意去磨蹭敏感敏感点的地方，用炙热的头部抵住那凸起后伸手去捏揉源氏柔软圆润的囊袋，甚至故意用虎口去夹揉脆弱敏感的根部想将已经高潮过两次的源氏再榨出些许精华来。  
    “不…射不出来了！”  
    知晓意图的源氏挣扎着想要逃离，可半藏却将人按回怀里用力操干起来，那一直拨弄着囊袋的手更是变本加厉地挤压起整个卵囊。即便源氏的体力远胜于常人，短时间内连续着高潮三次依旧让他恍惚得失了神。等那自额头传来的刺痛与疲倦褪去后源氏才发现自己正趴伏在半藏怀里，对方的下身此刻柔软地搭在他的膝盖上，随着两人相拥的姿势后穴里逐渐溢出的液体打湿了地面。  
    “现在你可以道歉了吗，白虎将军？”  
“…我很抱歉，王上。”  
    切身体会过狼王的手段后的源氏犹豫一下还是顺从地向半藏道了歉，可对方却没有预料中的那般拿出铃铛让他回自己的帐篷休息，而是将他抱起朝铺着兽皮的床榻走去。  
    “如果学不会服从就没法成为本王的勇士，奴隶。等你把侍寝的工作做完我才能考虑你有没有做白虎将军的资格。”  
    “我已经知道错了！”  
    源氏想把半藏推开可对方却以奴隶没有资格拒绝的理由再次压了上去。显然让狼王愠怒是要付出惨痛代价的。


End file.
